LEGO Agents: Jazzin' Like Nothing
Jazzin' Like Nothing is the first episode of LEGO Agents. Plot Theme song plays Chase is seen walking around the base with a cup of coffee in his hand. Chase: Charge? Charge: Huh? Chase: Why does my coffee taste like shit? Charge: Ask Captain Swipe Chase: I'm too lazy.. Trace: The reason he's been doing this was that in case we get poisoned by our enemies, we'll be able to survive the horrible taste. Chase: Explains why my pizza had slimy fish on it and my ice cream had dirty stones instead of sprinkles Fuse: Well if you don't drink then you'll never become a good spy. Chase: Stop giving me lectures. Your one year younger than me Charge: And he's ten times as smarter than you... Chase: Hey, shut up! Atleast I'm a black belt! Trace: And you got your ass kicked by Miss Swift the other day. Chase: I kicked YOUR ass! Trace: In the seventh grade! While Chase and Trace argue, Swipe is seen planning his next mission for the spies. Swipe: Gold Tooth.... criminal who's killed 5 people, robbed a buncha banks, and dealt drugs. Swift: Who are these spies sent on the mission! Swipe: Let's see, we have Charge, a tough guy, Fuse, a smartass, Trace, the highest ranking spy, and Chase...... Swift: Chase?! Are you crazy?! He's one of the worst spies! Swipe: But he has amazing karate skills. Swift: Sigh.... fine. Swipe is seen announcing the mission to the agents. Swipe: Any questions? Trace: Yeah, is this guy mentally insane, or-? Swipe: No. Chase: Why did you put pee into my coffee, you bastard! Swipe: Spy purposes. And your not aloud to call me a bastard Chase: But you ARE one. Swipe: Good luck on the mission.. Fuse: Okay. I will hack his electronic devices, then Charge will disguise as a policeman and pickpocket his wallet, and Trace will beat the heck outta here. Chase: What about me? Fuse: You do nothing. Chase: WHY?!?!?! Fuse: Because your dumb. Chase groans as the crew prepare their mission. Gold Tooth is seen walking with his phone. Gold Tooth: Next thing I'm going to rob is Bank Bricksburg! Hehehe! Suddenly his phone turns off! Gold Tooth: WHAT A policeman walks up to Gold Tooth. Police: I need to examine you. Police bats his hands all over the body and he grabs the wallet. Gold Tooth: HEY THAT'S MY WALLET! Trace: Hey you! Gold Tooth! Hold it! Trace runs up to Gold Tooth just as KICK! Blood splattered across Gold Tooth's face. Chase: Not so tough, Gold Tooth, huh? Trace: Chase, your interrupting my awesome sequence! Chase: Shush Chase beats up Gold Tooth and the police run over to him Cop dude: GOLD TOOTH YOUR UNDER ARREST YOU JACK*** Cop dude: Yeah we totally did this right guys Cop dude: Yeah! Chase: HEY!!! Next Episode Preview What happens when a man can't see, well he can't see, right? He wonders what's the point of life without sight, and wonders how he should be feeling. Episode 2: Blind. Category:LEGO Agents Category:TV show episodes Category:MilesRS677 Category:LEGO Agents Episodes